<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>shooting star by onhos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065372">shooting star</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos'>onhos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Junior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, Fluff and Angst, Goodbyes, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:55:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/onhos/pseuds/onhos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A confession on a perfect summer night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>shooting star</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi loves &lt;3 hope you enjoy this.</p>
<p>i listened to parallel lines and dreaming on repeat while writing this hehe</p>
<p>i also use yesung's stage name in this fic bc i find it more natural!!</p>
<p>let me know what you think (if you want) thank you!!!!!!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There should be fireflies, Yesung thinks.</p>
<p>There's a spot behind Yesung's apartment building, where the trees rise tall and the grass, rarely cut, is overgrowing. He likes to walk here, especially on Summer mornings before he has to teach at the school. He can watch the sun rise, the sole of his shoes damp with morning dew, and sip his coffee. </p>
<p>It's not a surprise that Kyuhyun asked to meet him here. He likes this space just as much as Yesung does, if not more. It makes him sentimental, he says. Yesung has found Kyuhyun composing here many times before. For Kyuhyun's last night in Korea, before his departure to New York, it's the perfect place for them to meet.</p>
<p>It's a peaceful Summer evening. As the sun sets, the light becomes dim, casting everything in a warm glow. The trees rustle only slightly in the breeze, and Yesung perches on a tree trunk, watching the sky and waiting for his friend to arrive.</p>
<p>There should be fireflies, he thinks again. Small balls of light, sparkling with magic, and landing in his hair. Yesung smiles at such a dreamy image. If he told Kyuhyun, he'd laugh at Yesung's idealism, his eyes soft but his smile teasing in the light of the setting sun.</p>
<p>"There you are." Yesung calls happily, when he sees Kyuhyun step into the trees.</p>
<p>Kyuhyun walks towards him. His face is hardly visible in the evening light, but even from so many feet away Yesung can see his soft cheeks, and the way his sweater is a little too big on him. He smiles sheepishly, in that awkward sort of way that Yesung is used to.</p>
<p>Yesung jumps to his feet. He vowed to himself he'd make Kyuhyun's last night with him as easy as possible, but looking into Kyuhyun's face now, he feels naturally cheerful anyway. He grins, and Kyuhyun steps through the damp grass and warm evening to meet him.</p>
<p>"How was graduation?" Yesung asks, his eyes running over Kyuhyun's form, from the just visible skin of his collarbone to his sweater paws to the way his trousers flare slightly at the ankles. </p>
<p>"I know I should've been there," Yesung continues, when Kyuhyun doesn't reply, just looks at him steadily. "And I <em> tried </em> to get the day off. But you know that the school is small, and I'm just an assistant anyway, so no matter how much I complained, they told me I <em> still </em>had to come to work."</p>
<p>Kyuhyun's mouth twitches into a wider smile while he listens to Yesung ramble, but still he doesn't speak. It's sort of mysterious, the way his hair, long and almost black, flutters in the breeze. His eyes are dark, and seem to look right through Yesung, to the depths of his soul. Yesung scoffs at his own melodramatic thoughts.</p>
<p>"Did it go well?" Yesung asks, "Are you tired? Do you have your certificate? I spilled coffee on mine, once, do you know that? Thankfully it's laminated, so it wasn't ruined, but I was more careful with my things after that-"</p>
<p>Yesung takes a breath.</p>
<p>"Are you finished?" Kyuhyun asks.</p>
<p>Sometimes, when Kyuhyun is in a good mood, he smiles when he talks, as if he can't hold back his joy until he's finished speaking. It's one of his endearing habits, a trait Yesung had noticed when they first met. Like now, when his eyes crinkle as he asks the sarcastic question.</p>
<p>Yesung nods, smiling back. </p>
<p>It's then, finally silent, that Yesung notices that Kyuhyun's posture is a little strange. His hands, half hidden beneath his sleeves, seem to be... trembling. His smile is a little weak, though still very much real. His eyes, though they sparkle in Yesung's company, keep flickering away from Yesung's gaze. He's nervous, Yesung thinks. He's seen Kyuhyun nervous many times, but not in a moment like this, where he would usually be comfortable.</p>
<p>"What is it?" Yesung asks, touching Kyuhyun's elbow. "What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Do you know why I asked to meet you here?" Kyuhyun asks.</p>
<p>"Oh," Yesung says, "You wanted to spend your last night in Korea with your favourite person, right? You wanted me to buy you alcohol again? I'll get in trouble, you know."</p>
<p>This makes Kyuhyun giggle, a little of the tension easing from his shoulders. But it's short lived. As the silence stretches on, he starts playing with his fingers, staring down at his shoes. </p>
<p>"I need to tell you something, hyung." Kyuhyun says quietly</p>
<p>"You can tell me anything." Yesung says sincerely. </p>
<p>In that moment, a small firefly appears in front of Yesung, and lands on the sleeve of his jacket. He smiles down at it, that miraculous, pretty little thing, which reminds him of the wonders and beauties of life.</p>
<p>"There you are." He says warmly, letting the firefly rest on him. Then it flies away, fluttering past Kyuhyun's ear and into the night sky.</p>
<p>In front of him, Kyuhyun suddenly bows deeply. All he can see of Kyuhyun is his dark hair, and the back of his neck. Bowing is such a vulnerable position, Yesung thinks. It shows respect and gratitude. The gesture is... a sacrifice of pride, which is very rare for Cho Kyuhyun. </p>
<p>"Before I leave," Kyuhyun says shakily, "I have to confess to you."</p>
<p>Yesung's eyes widen. </p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
<p>The only sound after Kyuhyun's confession is the wind in the trees. Around them, the fireflies begin to rise with their soft, yellow glows, as if they were waiting for this very moment. Yesung swallows. Kyuhyun doesn't rise from his bow. </p>
<p>Yesung's heart is weak. He feels as if he's swaying on his feet, held up only by the warm air. A memory comes to him, flickering in front of his eyes. </p>
<p>The first time they met, Kyuhyun was playing the piano for his school, delighting the kids with his fun tunes and ridiculous expressions. Yesung had been in the back of the auditorium, leaning on the wall with a bored expression until he'd saw him performing.</p>
<p>It had been love at first sight, Yesung remembers, since the moment he saw that warm smile. Later, he'd found out Kyuhyun had been volunteering at the school for quite a while, since his nephews were students there. Yesung had only just started working at the school, two years after his graduation, and meeting him was the best thing that ever happened to him.</p>
<p>As they'd become friends, spending Kyuhyun's last year at high school together, Yesung had been certain that Kyuhyun was his first love. </p>
<p>Yesung reaches out his hand, and rests it on top of Kyuhyun's head.</p>
<p>It's too late, he thinks sadly.</p>
<p>Tomorrow, Kyuhyun flies to New York to complete his music degree, and Yesung stays in Korea. Yesung would sacrifice his love a million times for Kyuhyun's happiness. It's his dream to be a singer. Yesung can't get in the way of that.</p>
<p>They're on different paths, for now.</p>
<p>Kyuhyun stands, Yesung's hand falling from his head. His face is flushed, his ears are bright red, and he won't look at Yesung. His embarrassment is sort of charming, and Yesung smiles. He can hardly help it. It's difficult to stay melancholy in the company of his best friend.</p>
<p>"I-" Kyuhyun chokes on his words.</p>
<p>"Have you ever been to a drive in movie?" Yesung blurts out.</p>
<p>Kyuhyun, surprised, finally meets his gaze. He blinks.</p>
<p>"There's one in the next city," Yesung rambles, "Doesn't it sound fun? We could sit on top of the car, and drink coffee."</p>
<p>"Hyung-" Kyuhyun starts, his voice pained.</p>
<p>"I think there's a horror movie playing tonight. You won't be too scared, right?" Yesung continues, "I have a picnic blanket in the back seat, and I think there's chocolate too."</p>
<p>Kyuhyun's face falls when he realises his confession is being unanswered. Yesung feels a tinge of regret, knowing how much strength it had taken for Kyuhyun to confess to him. </p>
<p>He looks magical, surrounded by fireflies, his hair falling over his face. Yesung reaches forward and tucks a lock of hair behind Kyuhyun's ear.</p>
<p>"Kyuhyunnie..." Yesung says, his voice husky with emotion. He swallows his feelings. "Are you ready? Shall we go now?"</p>
<p>Without meeting Kyuhyun's eyes again, he grabs the end of his sleeve and tugs him through the grass, out of the place filled with their history. In that small field, they'd spent endless hours learning to love one another. Of course Kyuhyun had chosen to confess to him here. It's a beautiful place now, every inch of their hearts carved into the trees. </p>
<p>It had never really mattered whether Kyuhyun loved him back or not. Yesung was mostly content with their friendship, hiding his feelings easily so that they could be happy in each other's company. Now that Kyuhyun's love for him is lingering in the air, he's shaken up. Kyuhyun wasn't always an easy person to read. He was shy, sometimes proud, and above all he never really spoke about his feelings.</p>
<p>Yesung had always expected he would be the first one to confess, not Kyuhyun.</p>
<p>(And then Kyuhyun had announced he was moving to New York, and Yesung had vowed to forget about his feelings for his first love). </p>
<p>They reach the car park, finally, and Yesung quickly ducks into the drivers seat. He takes a deep breath, ignoring the twist in his stomach when Kyuhyun slips into the passengers seat beside him. They sit in silence for a moment, watching the last remnants of sunshine disappear from the dark sky.</p>
<p>"Aren't we going to talk about this?" Kyuhyun asks, in a small voice.</p>
<p>Yesung ignores the question and starts the car.</p>
<p>He puts on the radio, humming quietly along to the songs that drift through the speakers. He rolls down the windows, the soft summer breeze ruffling through his hair as he drives. Kyuhyun sits stiffly beside him, his eyes flickering to Yesung's face every few seconds.</p>
<p>Yesung wishes Kyuhyun would sing along with him. He loves his voice. He loves its warm tember, its natural softness, the way his mouth makes the shape of the words. One day, he hopes to hear Kyuhyun's voice on the radio, on a beautiful summer day like this.</p>
<p>"Hey, you like this song, don't you?" Yesung says brightly.</p>
<p>Kyuhyun doesn't respond. He's leaning his head on his hand now, watching the world pass by the window.</p>
<p>"I can't wait to hear your songs on the radio," Yesung continues, "Are you excited to go to New York, Kyuhyunnie?"</p>
<p>Kyuhyun nods.</p>
<p>"I'm coming back for Christmas." Kyuhyun says.</p>
<p>"Shall we drink a lot then?" Yesung laughs. He doesn't particularly like drinking, but Kyuhyun loves it, so he doesn't mind indulging him.</p>
<p>When Kyuhyun drinks, he gets a little more affectionate, a little flushed, a little sweeter. Yesung loves it. He loves when Kyuhyun hangs on his shoulder, giggling like that. He longs for those times. </p>
<p>"You were learning to cook, right?" Yesung says, "Will you cook for me when you come home?"</p>
<p>Kyuhyun runs a hand over his face.</p>
<p>"Aren't you going to miss me?" Kyuhyun asks, his voice cracking, and Yesung swallows.</p>
<p>For Kyuhyun, admissions of weakness are far and few between. Yesung stares out into the night sky, a few stars scattered around his windshield. Kyuhyun is a person with a sharp exterior, and a soft heart. So for Kyuhyun to trust Yesung with his heart so easily... it means everything.</p>
<p>But he's <em> leaving. </em>So why does he keep pushing this? Yesung grips the steering wheel harder. Why is Kyuhyun making their last night together harder than it has to be? How easily they might've laughed together in the trees, drinking coffee and talking about old memories, if only Kyuhyun had swallowed his confession for one more day.</p>
<p>"Of course I'll miss you," Yesung says quietly, "You're my best friend."</p>
<p>He is. Despite his incessant teasing, the mischevious glint in his eye, and his sometimes grumpy disposition... Kyuhyun is his best friend in the world.</p>
<p>Kyuhyun sighs.</p>
<p>"Right." He says, bitterly.</p>
<p>"Yah!" Yesung says, "This is our last night together. Don't be gloomy, okay?"</p>
<p>Yesung takes the opportunity of a red streetlight to ruffle Kyuhyun's hair. He ducks his head, embarrassed, but sure enough, a small smile starts to grow on his face.</p>
<p>"Better." Yesung grins.</p>
<p>The tall buildings of the city start to slowly fade as Yesung drives to the next city, through main roads and back streets, as the night goes on. Eventually, Kyuhyun seems to catch on to Yesung's good mood, and he starts humming along to the music too.</p>
<p>"Did you say we're going to see a horror movie?" Kyuhyun asks.</p>
<p>Yesung nods.</p>
<p>"Why?" Kyuhyun giggles, "You hate them. Won't you get scared?"</p>
<p>"I won't." Yesung pouts.</p>
<p>"Yeah you will."</p>
<p>Stupid kid, Yesung thinks fondly, pulling into the drive in movie. He stops the car, the engine spluttering into silence. The movie is running already, the suspenseful music drifting through the dark car park.</p>
<p>"Let's go on the roof." Yesung says.</p>
<p>Kyuhyun leaves the car and crawls onto the car roof, bringing the picnic blanket with him. He holds out his hand for Yesung, who is looking at him dubiously.</p>
<p>"Is it safe up there?"</p>
<p>"This was your idea." Kyuhyun laughs.</p>
<p>"I didn't think it through." Yesung says.</p>
<p>"Get up here."</p>
<p>Yesung takes his hand, and is pulled onto the car roof. Kyuhyun's fingers are warm around his own, and Yesung holds on for a moment, looking into Kyuhyun's dark eyes, before he pulls away and turns to the movie. He crosses his legs beneath him, leaning forward.</p>
<p>"This feels nostalgic, doesn't it?" Yesung sighs.</p>
<p>This was a good idea, Yesung thinks. The air is fresh, the night only just beginning. The stars shine down on them, a half moon glistening above their heads. Kyuhyun seems to relax, leaning back on his hands and looking at the screen too. He sips Yesung's coffee.</p>
<p>"Shh." Kyuhyun hisses. "This looks interesting."</p>
<p>But to Yesung, Kyuhyun is far more interesting than the movie. His side profile is pretty in the moonlight, soft and unfocused. He's playing with the threads of his sweater, his eyes wide as he watches the film. A jumpscare must've happened, because Kyuhyun jumps all of a sudden.</p>
<p>Yesung smiles to himself. He's so cute, he thinks.</p>
<p>He leans his head on Kyuhyun's shoulder, shifting closer to him.</p>
<p>He's content here, snuggled into Kyuhyun's side, his hair tickling Kyuhyun's cheek. He's warm, and safe. Kyuhyun smells like coffee and homemade food, and his side isn't firm, but comfortable to lean on instead.</p>
<p>"This is good, right?" Kyuhyun asks.</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"The film's good." Kyuhyun says, his voice hushed.</p>
<p>Yesung hums in agreement, although he isn't watching it. He melts into Kyuhyun, and eventually, Kyuhyun puts an arm around his shoulders, holding him steady. Holding him <em> closer. </em>Yesung's heart flutters.</p>
<p>Kyuhyun is a casual toucher - he likes to hug loosely, touch an arm or move you out of the way with his hands. But this feels like touching just for the sake of it. Yesung feels warm. He never wants to leave this moment. He feels like even after they leave this car park, where a movie is playing on a big screen like it's the 50s,he'll never forget this moment. </p>
<p>He takes Kyuhyun's hand.</p>
<p>"Don't go." He murmurs.</p>
<p>"Hm?" Kyuhyun asks, immersed in the film.</p>
<p>Yesung shakes his head. </p>
<p>As the film goes on, Yesung grows more and more sleepy, resting on his friend. He closes his eyes, his fingers clasping Kyuhyun's tightly. He's pulled into a dream, napping peacefully while everyone else watches the film around him.</p>
<p>"Hey," Kyuhyun's warm voice murmurs, reaching him through his doze, "Are you asleep?"</p>
<p>Kyuhyun's hands brush the hair from his face, and run along his cheek gently. Kyuhyun heaves a heavy, tender sigh, and turns back to the movie.</p>
<p>Later, Yesung is woken by a harsh shove on his shoulder.</p>
<p>"Yah!" Yesung exclaims, rubbing his eyes, while Kyuhyun cackles. He's gripping onto the roof of the car for dear life. "I could've fallen!"</p>
<p>Kyuhyun rolls his eyes.</p>
<p>"I wouldn't have let you fall." </p>
<p>"Sure you wouldn't." Yesung mutters darkly.</p>
<p>Kyuhyun runs a hand through his hair. His eyes are bright in the darkness, a ray of moonlight landing on his hair and making him seem ethereal. He meets Yesung's gaze, and then looks down subconsciously.</p>
<p>"What?" He asks.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Yesung murmurs. "I'll take you home."</p>
<p>A small silence. Kyuhyun eventually nods and slips from the roof, climbing back into the passengers seat. Yesung takes a moment to breathe, looking out into the dark sky. The car park is emptying now. How many films had he slept through? He can still smell Kyuhyun on his jacket. He shakes his head and goes back to the drivers seat.</p>
<p>"Hyung," Kyuhyun says, once he's inside, "You felt pressured to make today perfect for me, didn't you?"</p>
<p>Yesung says nothing, putting the empty flask of coffee underneath his seat.</p>
<p>"Really," Kyuhyun says, "I would rather you be honest with me than pretend to be happy for my sake."</p>
<p>Yesung turns to look at him sharply.</p>
<p>"Would you?" He asks. "You know, it's not all about you. I'm pretending for myself as much as you."</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>Yesung shakes his head, starting the car again.</p>
<p>"It's getting late, and you have an early flight tomorrow." He says, "Let's get you home."</p>
<p>In another world, this is a drive home from a date. Kyuhyun's hand is resting on Yesung's thigh, and he's singing to himself as they drive. Yesung sighs at his imagination. In this world, a shooting star passes by the window, and he wishes on it quickly.</p>
<p>
  <em> "Bring him back to me." </em>
</p>
<p>A foolish thought. But Yesung let's it disappear with the star, and hopes his wish comes true. </p>
<p>They finally pull up outside of Kyuhyun's house, after a tense drive through the empty streets. Silence falls when Yesung turns off the radio. Neither of them dare to leave the car - wouldn't that be the final goodbye? When the car door shut behind Kyuhyun, would that be it?</p>
<p>Yesung drops his head onto the steering wheel.</p>
<p>Really, ever since Kyuhyun's confession, he'd been out of sorts. As the sun set, and the fireflies rose, his feigned happiness had been weakened. </p>
<p>There would be thousands of miles between them, he thinks helplessly. Plane rides they can't afford, expensive phone bills, and so many days without each other. They couldn't spend every evening in each other's company anymore, Kyuhyun studying or gaming and Yesung watching him happily. And Kyuhyun, that fool, had confessed to him right there, on his last night here.</p>
<p>The confession sits heavy in Yesung's chest. He won't forget it, not ever. The scent of the summer air, the wet grass, the fireflies. Kyuhyun's eyes when he'd risen from his bow, terrified and bright. </p>
<p>"Well," Kyuhyun says stiffly, "This is it."</p>
<p>There's a certain habit Kyuhyun has when he's sad. He closes off, shutting down his expression and feigning disinterest. Yesung turns his head and watches as he brushes off his sweater, running a hand through his hair and regaining his composure. It's painful to watch his walls go up.</p>
<p>Still, when he meets Yesung's eyes, he tries to smile. </p>
<p>"I'll ask you one last time, okay? Will you please reply to my confession?"</p>
<p>Yesung just looks at him.</p>
<p>"Okay, then. Thank you for being such a good friend to me. I'll see you at Christmas." He says quietly. "I'll go now."</p>
<p>Kyuhyun opens the door. He glances back once, as if expecting Yesung to call out to him, and when he doesn't his mouth sets into a resigned thin line.</p>
<p>The car door slams as he leaves.</p>
<p>Yesung's stomach drops.</p>
<p>Quickly, he opens his own door. He ducks his head out of the car and grabs Kyuhyun's sleeve, holding him still. </p>
<p>It's starting to rain, just whispers of rain drops in the air, and Yesung can feel the beginnings of a summer shower beginning to form. He holds onto Kyuhyun's sleeve tightly, standing behind him.</p>
<p>"Sorry." He murmurs. "Don't go yet, Kyu."</p>
<p>Kyuhyun turns around slowly. Yesung feels his stomach drop when he sees Kyuhyun's eyes, shining with tears, and his trembling mouth. </p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Kyuhyun asks, his voice cold, even as a tear slips down his cheek.</p>
<p>Yesung wraps his arms around Kyuhyun. He holds him tightly, even as Kyuhyun stands stiffly, burying his face in Kyuhyun's sweater. Under the moonlight, his hands desperate, it's hardly a sufficient apology. But he'll stay here for a while, he'll be just a little selfish for a moment longer. Who knows when he'll get the chance to hold his friend this close again?</p>
<p>Yesung let's go. Kyuhyun rubs his eyes furiously. Raindrops are beginning to fall, a little faster this time.</p>
<p>"What sort of goodbye is that, Yesung?" He asks, "Am I this easy to leave behind? Does the time we spent together mean nothing to you? You ignore my feelings so easily. Do you know how hard it was to tell you I loved you? I confessed to you, and you didn't even- you didn't even-"</p>
<p>Kyuhyun's face crumples.</p>
<p>"Please stop hurting me." He says.</p>
<p>The rain is soaking Kyuhyun's hair, making it stick to his forehead. His cheeks are flushed angrily, and his eyes are bright with fury and love and fear. Yesung swallows and cups Kyuhyun's face, running his thumbs softly across his cheeks. </p>
<p>"Kyuhyun..." He murmurs.</p>
<p>"Don't." Kyuhyun hisses, pushing his hands away.</p>
<p>"I-" Yesung chokes on his words.</p>
<p>"Forget it." Kyuhyun shakes his head, his tears mixing with the rain. "Forget I ever said anything. I'll see you in a few months, hyung."</p>
<p>Kyuhyun turns. He doesn't look back this time. Yesung feels his heart break. Kyuhyun's crumpled expression is burned into his mind, making his whole body ache. How could he explain, how much the confession hurt, how much he wished they could part as friends? The truth of being desperately in love with his friend, who would be so far away, is unbearable.</p>
<p>But he can't let him leave like this.</p>
<p>"Stop." Yesung yells. </p>
<p>He doesn't tug on Kyuhyun's sleeve this time, doesn't pull Kyuhyun back to him by force. Kyuhyun stops walking anyway, keeping his back to Yesung, his clothes gradually getting wetter.</p>
<p>"You're wrong." Yesung says, "You're my best friend, please believe me. I promise, our memories are so precious to me."</p>
<p>Kyuhyun doesn't say anything.</p>
<p>"I just can't say it, you see?" Yesung says. "I can't say goodbye."</p>
<p>Kyuhyun turns around.</p>
<p>"I didn't ask you to." He says. "I just wanted a reply to my confession."</p>
<p>Yesung smiles bitterly.</p>
<p>"It's the same thing."</p>
<p>Kyuhyun pauses, running a hand through his hair. Even soaking wet under the moonlight, he's ethereal. He looks magical, standing under a summer rain cloud.</p>
<p>"I don't understand."</p>
<p>"I can't tell you I love you." Yesung says, "Because it means goodbye."</p>
<p>Kyuhyun's face softens in realisation.</p>
<p>"No it doesn't."</p>
<p>Yesung tilts his head and smiles sadly. He sees Kyuhyun's youth, his hope, his strength. He loves all of him.</p>
<p>"You know it does."</p>
<p>"Just tell me."</p>
<p>"I can't." Yesung can feel his resolve crumbling, piece by piece, as Kyuhyun's dark eyes pierce his own. </p>
<p>"Please."</p>
<p>"Kyuhyun..." Yesung's voice finally cracks. "Please, stop. It hurts me too. It hurts so much. When you're out there in New York, you'll forget all about your first love. You're not going to come back to me. I can't say it, so please, don't do this to me. Do you understand yet?"</p>
<p>Kyuhyun's eyes crinkle. Yesung sees him smile through the rain, and already he knows that Kyuhyun has won. He always will.</p>
<p>"How do you know that?"</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"How do you know I won't come back to you?" Kyuhyun asks. "Actually, I plan on loving you forever."</p>
<p>What a perfect summer evening, Yesung thinks, staring at Kyuhyun through the rain. The warmth, the fireflies, Kyuhyun's confession, the feel of his head on Kyuhyun's shoulder. So why does it hurt this much?</p>
<p>Fuck it, he thinks, looking into Kyuhyun's tear stained face. His resolve crumbles. He strides forward, and takes Kyuhyun's face between his hands.</p>
<p>He kisses him deeply. It's his own tender confession. He's wanted to kiss him from the moment he saw Kyuhyun on that school stage, with a piano and a stupid expression on his face. Kyuhyun's hand is by his neck, his mouth warm and responsive. It's the perfect moment.</p>
<p>The rain begins to fall in earnest. A summer shower, Yesung thinks happily, as he's soaked to the skin.</p>
<p>"Come on." Kyuhyun laughs, pulling Yesung by his hand. He drags him through the gate, up to his doorway, where he quickly puts a key in the lock and pulls Yesung inside.</p>
<p>Yesung is pressed against the wall, and Kyuhyun wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him again. Like when he talks, Kyuhyun's joy seems to overflow into his kiss - he smiles against Yesung's mouth. </p>
<p>When Kyuhyun pulls away, Yesung runs his hands along Kyuhyun's forehead, clearing the wet hair from his face.</p>
<p>"Shall I make coffee?" Kyuhyun says breathlessly, his voice giddy with happiness. Yesung doesn't notice the boxes stacked by the door, or the suitcase in the hallway. He can only see Kyuhyun's face.</p>
<p>Without waiting for an answer, Kyuhyun disappears into the kitchen. Yesung takes a deep breath, touching his lips with his fingertips. He hopes desperately that the shooting star grants his wish.</p>
<p>When he goes to hover in the doorway, Kyuhyun is boiling the kettle. He stirs milk and sugar in a mug while he waits, and Yesung watches him fondly. It's such a domestic moment, while the summer shower rages outside. It's like coming home after a long day. He never wants to lose this feeling.</p>
<p>Kyuhyun turns around, catching Yesung staring at him.</p>
<p>"What?" He asks, his ears turning pink.</p>
<p>"Nothing." Yesung says, a slow smile creeping onto his face. Kyuhyun meets his gaze for a moment longer, then smiles shyly and turns back to the kettle.</p>
<p>Yesung leans against the doorframe, his head resting on the hard surface. He sighs, trying to keep the happiness close to him. Soon, Kyuhyun will be gone. He can tell by the boxes, the haphazard clothes thrown around, some still yet to be packed. His parents must be asleep, Yesung thinks. He's grateful for a few more quiet hours, before the end approaches.</p>
<p>Kyuhyun steps towards him, the mug of coffee finally finished. He smiles, holding out the coffee.</p>
<p>It's something so simple. All he says is, <em> here you go, hyung, </em>his eyes sparkling, but it breaks Yesung in two. They won't have these moments for much longer.</p>
<p>"Kyuhyunnie," Yesung says, looking intently into his face, "If I reply to your confession, promise me you'll always love me."</p>
<p>Kyuhyun's face turns pink. He stutters, his eyes flickering around the room, his earlier confidence fading in front of Yesung's direct stare.</p>
<p>"I-" Kyuhyun swallows. He nods.</p>
<p>Yesung smiles.</p>
<p>"I love you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>